Bedtime Terrors
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: Second to 'In Our Hearts' series /The two Gibbs men finally grieve/ :"Remember daddy, mommy and Kells are always here." Tony said placing his hand over Jethro's heart. "They always love us and we love them."


**Bedtime Terrors**

"_Ahhhhhhhh!"_

_Jethro woke with a start, he was not expecting that, although he probably should have been. He looked over at his wife Shannon and saw she was still asleep. He slowly slipped out of bed not wanting to wake her, then he hurried out of the room and down the hall. He came to a door and opened it and peeked his head in. Inside the room his son sat in the middle of his bed breathing hard with tears down his small cheeks. Jethro quickly went over to him, picked him up and hugged him to his chest._

"_Sh, it was just a bad dream, daddy's got you. Sh." Jethro said rubbing his hand and through his sons hair. His son sobbed a bit more against his shoulder, while he rocked him back and forth._

"_Wanna tell me what is was about buddy?" Jethro asked him. Tony pulled back rubbing the backs of his hands over his eyes trying to get rid of the tears that were there._

"_I dreamed that you left, you know like before for a really long time. But this time you weren't going to come back. In my dream you said you weren't coming back and you don't love me, and, and…" Tony was bawling again and Jethro after hearing what he was saying was heartbroken and hugged his son close to him. Jethro could feel tears in his eyes and he didn't care just held his son close. He pulled back and whipped the tears from his eyes, he looked him in the eyes wanting his son to hear what he had to say._

"_Tony, honey look at me, I would never leave you willingly, and I will always love you. You can count on that no matter what you'll always be in my heart." Jethro whispered to his son. Tony nodded and snuggled close to his daddy again. Jethro not really willing to leave the room yet, climbed into the bed, placed his son on top him pulled the blanket over them and closed his eyes. Surprisingly to him he fell asleep, from the doorway a warm pair of eyes watched the two, while rubbing her hand over the bump on her stomach._

~*NCIS*~LOVE~*NCIS*~LOVE~*NCIS*~LOVE~*NCIS*~LOVE~*NCIS*~LOVE~*NCIS*~LOVE~*

"Ahhhhh!"

Jethro woke with a start he looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 2:30am, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. Finally coming to his senses he heard crying, he quickly through the covers of him and jumped out of bed and down the hall. He opened the door and made his way in. His son was sitting up in bed, hugging his pillow to himself, rocking back and forth, while bawling.

"Tony, sh, sh." Jethro said getting closer, he sat on the edge of the bed, he went to put his hand on Tony's little shoulder, but the boy retreated.

"NO NO NO!" The boy half hollered half bawled. Jethro's heart was cracking and god help him, but he was in tears now too. "MOMMY! I want mommy!" Tony bawled into the pillow, oh God, but Jethro felt like he was falling apart all over again. He pulled his son into his arms protesting or not, he sat on the bed squeezing him to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry, so sorry baby, so sorry." Jethro kept repeating into Tony's hair as Tony bawled into his chest. While whispering these words to his son, Jethro started honestly bawling too. He couldn't control it and he honestly didn't want to. After awhile of just sitting there bawling while holding his son who was also bawling, he felt a hand on his cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, daddy." Tony said red puffy eyes and snotty nose looking up at him. "Remember daddy, mommy and Kells are always here." Tony said placing his hand over Jethro's heart. "They always love us and we love them." Tony said trying to make his hero feel better. Jethro was amazed at how strong his son was, he was stronger then him, he reached up and rubbed his hand down the side of his sons face in awe at his strength and smiled.

"That's right Tony, that's right." He whispered, pulling his son to him holding him close as they both fell asleep. As Jethro fell asleep, he could have swore he felt someone watching over them.

**END **

**Of this one little snippet, like I said I hope to be doing a lot more of these, some long and some short like this one, but always sweet. Hope you liked please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
